Talks Machina Episode 97
| Image = TM_97.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Marisha Ray, Brian Wayne Foster, and Matthew Mercer. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 97 | GnSNum = C2E48a | Airdate = 2019-01-22 19:00 PST | Runtime = 1:12:56 | VOD = https://youtu.be/sG_-7unfmFY | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the ninety-seventh episode of Talks Machina. Matthew Mercer and Marisha Ray discuss with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * Logic will be the first guest for the second season of Between the Sheets, premiering on January 28. * @Aaron_Porter_is: Matt: Can you please tell us about the chair? * Seedy88: Marisha, how did Beau feel about being the one selected to join Caduceus at the meeting with Yussah? How does she think she did, overall? * @Cattwampus_: Matt: Is it a relief to have the Happy Fun Ball (mostly) out of the Mighty Nein's reach again? * @ClayManV: Marisha: How do you and Beau feel about Nott's revelations this past episode, and does Beau worry about Caleb right now more than normal? * @Asahi_Azumane: Matt: did you always plan to have Caleb and Nott's backstories intertwine because of their relationship or did it just happen to fit together easily for the story the way things were playing out? * Gif of the Week: Brohannes Brahms aka @BrohannesBrahms' "Backstory Attack." * @scmurph01: Matt: Was Nott's big reveal your idea, Sam's or was it both of yours? * Malene Lund Staugaard: Marisha: Now that we've seen the consequences of the prolonged boat trip for Notts plotline, are you/Beau at all worried about Beau's parents and her little baby brother? * Cirex145: Matt: How was it showing Liam and Sam that their backstories were more intertwined than they thought? * @J_Lavorre: Marisha: Is Beau in any way worried that Caleb will leave the M9 now that his backstory has been involuntarily (Partially) revealed? Would she do anything to make him stay if he did want to leave? * Rather_Curious_Lass: For Matt: You said the party would have seen everything go down if they'd left Nicodranas earlier. How do you decide what situations are on a timer, that the party will see if they're there at the right moment, and which situations the party will encounter no matter what? * @Lesbrenian: For Marisha: Beau seemed disheartened that Caleb didn't believe that she told the truth. Was she hoping that Caleb specifically would be supportive of her growth & is that the root of her disappointment in that moment? Or something else? * Fan Art of the Week: Lyssa Byssa @lalalyssh's "Just one more day...Will you regret it?" * @Adiraagt: Matt, what made you decide to make Marion an agoraphobe? Was she always afraid of going outside or is it something she picked up after years of being The Ruby? Or is it just a super cool choice to complement Jester's desire to see the world? * Nathan Kolodziej: Marisha: Do you think Beau is changing due to the people she is with? Or is what we're seeing just Beau's true self as she's starting to be more comfortable around the rest of the MN? * Ian William Goulet: Matt: Did you expect Caleb to react with such trepidation in meeting their new wizard ally? How did you envision the meeting going, vs. how it actually went? * @FighterLesbian: For Marisha: Beau has made great strides in using her voice over her fists in the last arc, but most of the Mighty nein has yet to see it. Does it frustrate Beau that her friends don't believe that she is capable of negotiating for the group? * @Malchior_: Matt, Vox Machina had a wizard ally of importance but of more jovial countenance in the form of Allura Vysoren. This time, you presented them with an ally more aloof, more secluded, and more akin to the traditional wizard. Was this a deliberate choice? * @Adiraagt: Marisha, what was going through your mind when Caleb pulled Beau aside and begged to not be so visible? Was it hard to balance Beau's harsh "fuck you" attitude with wanting to support a struggling friend and survivor? * Chris Gatlin: Matt: The Empire has shown they operate with some brutal and morally questionable methods. What made you decide to show a stark contrast to Tal'dorei where the ruling bodies were approachable and trustworthy? Talks Machina After Dark Quotations External Links * eponymous-rose's summary of , including After Dark. References Art: